The Confession Concert
by iMINute
Summary: The girls are left heartbroken when they saw the boys cheating on them.What do they do to show them they are over the boys?Hold a concert!READ MORE TO FIND OUT!Parings:SASUxSAKU,INOxSHIKA,TENxNEJI and HINAxNARU
1. Drip Drop

* * *

I am currently having a writer block on the High school fic

I am currently having a writer block on the High school fic.Since I am bored.I figured it to write one more Songfic.

* * *

The Confession Concert...

Proudly Presents...

Haruno Sakura...

Yamanka Ino

Hyuuga Hinata

and

Koji Tenten

* * *

"Hey!Konoha!Are you ready for Konoha's Most sensation Girls?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Presenting...The Confessions Concert!"

* * *

"Why do we have to come here again?"Sasuke grumbled.

"Ano..Don't you remember Sasuke-kun?We are watching the Confession Concert!"Karin said sexily.

"Eh..Naruto-kun..Isn't it romantic?"Miti asked.

"Hm.."

"Neji-kun...It's so dark... here!!"Niko whispered cluching on to Neji's arm.

"Zzzzzz..."

"Come on...Shika-kun...Wake up!"Nami yelled at his ear.

* * *

"Ano...Saku-chan...Do I look sexy enough?"Ino asked.

Ino is wearing a top bikini wif a checkered mini skirt.She wore sockings and bright blue heels to match it.

Sakura is wearing a rolled up shirt WIF A DAMN SHORT SHORTS.sHE WORE KNEE HIGH BOOTS TO GO WIF IT.(oops!my bad)

Hinata,being a shy girl,just wore a cosplay dress.

Tenten was daring.Bold enough to show off lots of skin.

* * *

_Tenten_Sakura**Ino_Hinata_**

_Drip drop, Drip drop_...

"OMGF!Isn't it tenten?"Neji inwardly panicked

Tenten appeared in the middle of the stage from the bottom.

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

"She's hot."Sasuke mumbled and trying to control his nose bleed.

Sakura came flying down from the top.

**You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes**

"WTH?!"Shikamaru suddenly awake when he saw Ino coming from the side stage.

**_We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain_**

"OMG!"Naruto the one shouting the loudest when he saw Hinata coming out from the other side stage.

The boys had the same thoughts:"The girls are singing tonight at the Confession Concert?Pls don't tell me that they are the band-Pink Skull"

The girls smirked when they see the boys reaction.

_**Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you**_

* * *

The boys groan.

"They are really over us."

* * *

_It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset  
_

**How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me  
**

**_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_**

_**Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again**_

Drip drop...

When will they stop

As the girls sand,their hearts shattered into pieces.They though of the boys dating their fangirls.That was not true love.They cheat on them.How to mend their hearts?The girls was silently crying.

**_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you  
_**  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

* * *

After singing,each of the girls changed into their favourite clothes...the clothes which complents them and suits them.

"The next singer is..."

I left a cliffy here.I hope you like this chap.I will be updating soon.Pls r&r!Pardon me for having a writer block if i don't update!-


	2. Bleeding Love

Chap 2-Bleeding Love.

Hi guys! I am bck again new chap of The Confession Concert.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Tenten!Tenten"

The crowd was chanting her name as loud as they could.

Suddenly, music came blasting out of the speakers.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain_

Tenten came out of the side stage.

She's wearing a green tee off shoulder saying" Hi there! Mind to gif me ur no.?" wif torn- like jeans. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

Neji stood there,thinking that she wasn't Tenten.

_Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain_

Neji blushed when he saw Tenten glancing in his direction.

_Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

**

* * *

**

**Tenten's POV**

I glanced at Neji's direction. He blushed.

Wait?! He blushed?

Why in the world he would blush?

He was never like that when he was with me.

_Ooooh..._

But something happened  
For the very first time with you

I sang out. The first time I met him was forming a team with him. Thinking he is a gay. That was indeed a good memory.

But sadly…

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV**

_My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

Tenten love me?She like me?

Gosh!I just ruined a big time!

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

I cut her opened?

Groans

Oh ya…There was one time I was pissed off and used a kunai to cut her. That was an accident and she totally ignored me for one whole month!

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

That was one whole torture.

I just hope she will not sing more bout our relationship.

_Oooh, oooh..._

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

Did she just sing that?Great!Now Niko is glaring at me.

_Hey, yeah!_

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Come on Tenten!I know you can do this!"Sakura whispered.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Tenten's eyes was filled with tears.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

A drop of it slide down.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Another drop of it fell down.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

"Thank You Konoha!"Tenten shouted into the mike.

"The Very next song that Ino will be presenting is…"Tenten half-whispered into the mike.

* * *

Haha!Another cliffy!lols.This song that Tenten sang is called "Bleeding Love" By Leona Lewis.Pls R&R!


	3. Since U Been Gone

* * *

Chap 3-Since U been gone

Haha!I am bck so fast!And ideas are popping into my head too.So I figured it out to type this so that the ideas wouldn't be 'lost'.

Lols.

Let the stories begin…

* * *

"Ino!Ino!"

Crowds of fans were chanting for her.

Never the less,Ino never disappoint them.

Sounds of electric guitar soon blast through the stereos.

Ino came popping out in the middle of the stage.

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone**

She is wearing what Rock Queens wear.For the first time…She wore combat boots.And tattered jeans.

**You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone**

Shikamaru just can't believe it. Ino never wore combat boots and tattered jeans. She never.

**And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all u'd ever hear me say**

**Shika's POV**

Wait…Did she sang that we started off as friends?

Oh…That's right. We did started off as friends.

And since when she have a pierce belly?

**But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since u've been gone**

She got what she wants?

"Hurt you mean."Ino looking at him with her reading mind.

Tch…whatever…

All I did was to play with her…isn't it?

**How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone**

**Normal POV**

Slamming of guitars can be heard from afar.

Ino put more emotions then she though into the song.

**How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way**

She became more angry on stage.

And suddenly, she tore off her shirt…leaving a black lace bra on her.

Men off stage were drooling over her got body.

**But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone**

Shikamaru wasn't that bother bout her until he saw what was Ino wearing.

Ino don't care.She just sing louder than before.

**You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again**

On stage, water started appearing and splashing all on it.

It just made Ino look like a goddess.

**Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want**

Ino started to go down the stage(below where she appears)

**Since you been gone**

Ino looked at Shikamaru with hurt.

**Since you been gone**

She was down as she sang the last of the lyrics.

**Since you been gone**

* * *

"Ino..."Sakura growl at her.

"Did you just take your tee off on stage?"

"Erm..Ya..."

"Stop talking ladies!Get ready on stage Hinata..."

Oh...I love hanging cliffies around!It's fun!

Cookies and Cream for anyone who reviews!

And you will be awarded wif a special prize!


	4. Before He Cheats

Hi

Hi!I am bck fast enough to give a update on my lil darling.But warning:In the next few weeks I may not update.I am updating now cuz it's my country's birthday.And I have exams.

Hinata was getting ready for the appearance on stage.Her costume consists of a leather jacket,a black tube and a mini shorts with sparkles on it.Her props was major.It was a sports car.

It was a dramatic entrance for Hinata.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

Driving a car in, Hinata was on stage with her sports car, holding a mike.

Naruto was shocked.

Hinata…wearing leather?

The world must be over!

_**And he don't know...**_

Hinata started to get of the sports car.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

Hinata was singing with a scary expression that Naruto himself couldn't understand.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...**_

She sang…pointing at slut over there…sitting over there with Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

(Gulps)

How does she know?

Don't tell me that she been spying on me and know that I am cheating on her.

O-M-G!

Great…Now Neji is glaring at me with a I will kill you for that look!

I am in great big trouble.

_**Oh, And he don't know... ohhh**_

Shit!Deep and serious trouble this time!

**Hinata Pov**

I begin walking over my car again.

I took out my house keys and begin to crave my name over the seats and stabbing the tires while singing:

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

To show that how evil I am ,I begin to smash the windows too.

I pity the buyer.

And it was not mind.

It was Naruto's.

He's so dense.

I am evil for a ex-girlfriend.

_**Ohh... I might of saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Noo... not on me...**_

I sang out loud again.

I saw Neji-nii-san eyes widening.

I bet he didn't this side of wild me before.Not even Naruto.

_**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,**_

I must thank Sakura for this idea.

It was perfect!

**Normal POV**

_**Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think... before he cheats...  
Background  
Na na na na na na na na na...  
Hinata  
Ohh... before he cheats...  
Background  
Na na na na na na na na na...  
Hinata  
Ohhhhh...**_

Hinata begin to walk towards the curtains while it's closing in.

Shocked looks were printed on their faces.

Shy Hinata was stabbing cars?

Unbelievable…


	5. Picture to Burn

Bck fast wif a chapter

Bck fast wif a chapter.This time round is Sakura singing.I hope you guys like it!

I must thank sakka san for this idea!

* * *

"Ready guys?"

"On 1,2,3!"

Drums are beaten.

Guitars are strummed.

Piano was played.

Sakura came in the stage; wearing plain black off shoulder dress that shows off her curves.She wore heels to go well with it.She had her hair done like Taylor Swift in her MV.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

Sakura waved her hand like she doesn't care then when back to strumming her guitar. Singing.

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; you won't mind if I say  
And by the way...

Sakura messes up her hair like it was nothing to her.

I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

She strummed her guitar so hard that the strings almost broke. Her emotions were in anger. Messed up like her life.

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Fire effects were around her. Spitting out like her emotions.

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge

Sakura's clone was sitting on the red velvet sofa singing that.

There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

With a smirk on her face, singing it as nothing happens as happens as the big screen shows hoe Sasuke is getting beaten up by her father.

Sasuke winced as seeing this short video.

'Cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Fire effects begin coming out again.This time,Sakura is high up in the air waving to the crowd. Her guitar and mike stand was with her.

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of him getting beaten up again.

'Cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive

* * *

Flashbacks occurred:

"_No,I will not let you drive my car."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts!"_

_Few days later,Sakura caught Sasuke letting Karin drive his car and making out with her._

_No time for those tears.Sakura went over and slap him and said"We are so over now!"_

_And the rest is in history._

You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Yep! real bad!

Catching you cheating makes you a bad liar..

Haha!

Never again will I miss you!

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard

Smirking at this sentence huh…Sasuke?

Wait til you see the ending of this song!

I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

I took out all the pictures that Sasuke took with me and begin light it up.

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn

Slowly watching the pictures burning, I let myself sing the last few lyrics.

You're just another picture to burn

Then I took out the last picture.The very first one that you like the most.

Baby, burn...

Smirking, I left the stage.

**Normal POV**

"Great job Sakura!"Ino said in Sakura's ear.

Almost making her deaf.(lols)

"Ladies! Get changed quickly so that you could be up for the next song!"


	6. Take A Bow with chap 6 and 7

Chap 6-Take A Bow

Chap 6-Take A Bow

Hi!I am updating it now!And will soon have more surprises.

__

_**How 'bout a round of applause**_

Hinata was wearing a long slinky gown that hug her curves.It was purple in color.Matching her eye.Wearing a white pair of heels and hair tied up in a pony tail elegantly.

_Yeah...  
Standing ovation_

Tenten was holding a sparkly mike. Wearing a light green gown with simple designs, she chose to match it with green pumps. She let down her hair. Making her look glamorous.

_Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah..._

**You look so dumb right now**

Ino was wearing a blue gown with white pumps.Hair done up elegantly in a loose bun.

Standing outside my house

Sakura was wearing a white off shoulder gown with pink heels.Hair was tied up in a pony tail.

Oh boy!They are sure the attraction of the night.Looking so sophistic.

Men were drooling over them.

_**Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry**_

Hinata sang.Emotion was flowing through every word.

_**Please, just cut it out**_

She was doing a cut it out action in front of Naruto.

* * *

Chorus  
_**Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

Shame was in the boys eyes.

_**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing**_

The girls sang with a smirk on their face.

_**That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**_

_Grab your clothes and get gone(get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on(come on)_

**Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on**

With a 'Pfft' look on her face,she shrugged.

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing**_

And the award for, the best lie goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech ohh

Hurted was enough said on Sakura's face.But that teme just spit on her.Saying she's a bother.

_How about a round of applause  
Standing ovation_

_**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow...**_

Red velvet curtains started to close in.The girls' voice are slowing fading.

**But it's over now**

* * *

Chap 7-Come Back to Me

"We're now inviting special guests appearance…Anko and Kurenai!"

"Let the show begin"

_

* * *

_

_HaHa!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
The Pink Skull.  
Baby V!_

A man voice was rapping behind the curtains.

* * *

Then Anko first coming out,wearing a half black tee with mini skirt,singing:

_(Baby Come Back)_

_Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it._

Anko smirked at Kakashi's surprised face.The boys saw that and sniggered.

_I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face the fact._

* * *

Tenten came out, wearing a super sexy bikini like shirt with mini pants and boots that got studs. Dancing to the beat of the music, she was at the rising stage with a pole.

_**Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try**_

* * *

Kurenai was wearing those two piece like swim suits. Except that it was a shorts and a tee.

_(Baby Come Back)_

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living the same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Sakura was wearing a mini black dress with boots.Hair let down and was pole-dancing while singing.

_**Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)**_

_**I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it**_

Hinata was wearing leather….again! The world was seriously over. She was wearing those cheetah things in a dress. Suits her you should say.

_**Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it**_

Hinata sang it , pointing to her heart while glancing at Naruto.

**I know we made a mistake,  
Can't you stop your foolish pride  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again**

Ino went out to the stage, wearing a glittery dress with blue boots. She was winking at Shikamaru,making Niko furious.Ino almost burst into laughter upon seeing the sight.

_**Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me **_  
_**I should have never set you free  
My baby love  
Come back (Baby Come Back)**_

Tenten

_You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there_

Anko

_I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing_

* * *

Blowing kisses to all guys,the girls are flirting , showing them that they are so over.

_**Baby Come Back!**_

_**Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V! )  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back! )**_

Ending with a marvelous pose , with the curtains draping down.

* * *

"Next would be the one and only…"

* * *

Hoo...


	7. Those 7 Things

Chap 8- 7 Things

Chap 8- 7 Things

"Hey!Konoha is presenting the first part MV of Pink Skull's new song!Sand by Ino and Sakura!!"

_Sha, sha, sha_

The sounds blasts through the hall.

Ino's face was facing the camera.Shaking her luscious locks side to side.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared_

Ino was still facing the camera.Her outfit consists of a leather jacket,jeans and a sleevless shirt.

_When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

Then it changed to Sakura's.With her don't care bout you attitude,it looks great…of course in the MV.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care_

Now the camera was facing to Ino and Sakura.

_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

Ino is looking at Sakura and Sakura is looking at Ino.

They both nodded.

* * *

Suddenly, the stage went pitch-black.

Two figures appeared on the stage.

The audience went wild.

Two glittery figures I mean.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

Ino was pointing down at Shikamaru.

Gasps were heard.

Sakura was singing and shaking her head like wild. She was feeling great.

While doing some dance steps, she sang:

_You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Sasuke groan.Almost making a annoyed face.

Ino:

_Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Sakura now was climbing a flight of stairs. She was carrying a huge cuddly teddy bear.Putting it down,she opened her lips to sing.

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it_

Dragging a bean bag out and flipping her cellphone,Ino pretended to delete all the messages that Shikamaru sent her.

_If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
Your taking seven steps here_

Then both of them once again appeared in the middle of stage.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Fake tears started to fall out.But stopped at once when it reached other verse.

_Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

Smiles started to appear on the boys faces.

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

Grins were appearing on Sakura's and Ino's faces.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Oohhhh oooooooooohhh..._

* * *

"She still love me…"

* * *

Gasps heard over the concert hall.

They are so in for a big surprise next.

(MUHAHAHA)

tIL THE NEXT...PL REVIEW!uPDATE IT FASTER!Sorry for the short chap.


	8. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chap 9-Behind those Hazel Eyes

Chap 9-Behind those Hazel Eyes

Sry for the long time that you have been waiting for…The update!!

* * *

"Tenten Koji will be Doing a MTV with the band called 'Redtee'….LIVE ON STAGE!"

Screams were greeted by the MC.

Music soon was being played.

Tenten came out…wearing a wedding dress.

There was a fake window…facing a forest background. The whole stage was change. To a mini house.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

She sat down, holding on to a bouquet of roses.And there was a picture of Neji and the slut's.

She pretended to gasps.And threw it on the floor.

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right_

And the scene begin to change.

And now, it was Tenten's clone, holding a stand up mike. She was wearing a corset with jeans and a half tattered jacket. The

band was playing right behind the clone.

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

And the scene changed back to where the real Tenten was.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

And the scene changed once again with another clone of Tenten walking down the church asle(sp?!).Wearing a black dress.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

And changed to the forest one then the church then again the room.

_Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Then the real Tenten run down the dirty stairs,into the forest.Dark and gloomy it was.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in_

She don't care about the wedding dress.Deeper she went into the forest.

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

Run and run.

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

Withnessing the kisses made her can't breathe.

Tenten collapse on to the forest floors.The wedding dress which seems so beautiful was now torn and tattered.She was holing on to a rock for support.

**

* * *

**

**Flashbacks:**

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

It was the day on the wedding with Neji.Tenten was happily waiting at her room.

Now she was walking to her bride'smaid room.

She gasps.

Neji was making out with her bride's maid..her best friend.

How wrong she was about Neji.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

She drop the bouquet and run out.Neji now then realized that she was here.

Neji was running after Tenten.

_Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside_

While running,Tenten threw away the promise ring.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Tenten…Tenten…Listen to me!"

"No and never!"

**End of flashback **

_

* * *

_

_Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now_

Singing with much venom.Neji shuddered.Winced.Gasps.

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore_

Still wearing the tattered dress,Tenten sang.Much more agitated then she thought.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

She threw the microphone stand away.

_Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Those clones vanished. Leaving Tenten standing alone on the stage.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Standing still, her face facing down

_Behind these hazel eyes_


	9. You Belong with Me

Chap 10-You Belong with Me

* * *

Now…We're presenting…The one and only…Hyuga Hinata with...

It was like a cue. Saying that, music starts up.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

Scene comes out in between two bedrooms.

'Featuring….Lucas Till in the performance or H I N A T A!!!!!'

_

* * *

_

_She's going off about something that you said_

(Shows Lucas Till quarreling on the phone.)

Hinata is reading a book.

She's wearing a big tee shirt with slacks and big dorky glasses like Taylor Swift in her MV.

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Her mike is a mouth piece.

Still singing, she takes out a sketch book, writing and asking Lucas if he's ok.

Naruto's eyes went wild with jealously.

With that, Hinata had a small smirk plying by her lips.

A little while later, Lucas replied back saying he's tired of drama.

Apologising, Hinata sang.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

(Lucas closes his curtains)

(Hinata writing ILY.)

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story like I do_

* * *

She sighs and went back doing her own stuff.

Then, Hinata stood up and ran to the mirror in her 'room'.

Dancing in front of it as if no one's watching her.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

Doing a quick change, she came out wearing a hippy style clothes with pink shirt and vest.

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Then 'poof', she changed to gothic style.

The boys had their mouth wide opened.

Neji was with the 'WTH?!' expression

Then Hinata went our of her bedroom, taking the mike stand, making the crowd wild with her sexiness.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Swinging her mike stand and taking the mike out, leaving the stand on the ground, she belt out.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

* * *

(Scene changes to outside room, Lucas chatting with her.)

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto's POV

She stills keep my jeans?

I thought she hates me.

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Remembering how I ask her out on our first ate make me laugh. I thought it will be easy.

In the end, I came sweating and asking her out.

Her smiles are dazzling.

Oh no!

Don't tell me that the car that Hinata smashed earlier was my car?!

NOOOOOO!!!

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

Well…At least what she said was true. Since I had been dating the 'girl', I had not been smiling.

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

(Scene changes to football match with Hinata on the bleachers wearing band's uniform.)

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
she's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata's POV

Naruto seem to be deep in thoughts.

Oh, wait.

Now he's staring at me.

What's his problem?

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Emotions starting to feel Hinata up.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?_

Using her foot to kick back the stand, she sways with the music.

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Then' she does some stunts with the stand,

Dragging the stand and holding the mike in he hands.

She sings.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

* * *

(Scene changes to Prom)

Wearing a pale lilac dress and blue ballet flats, she came walking for to Lucas.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Holding Lucas's hands, she begins to do ballroom dance.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Lucas began leaning in, closing up the gap.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?_

Nearing,

_You belong with me_

They ended with a lip lock.

Naruto, upon seeing this, send him wild with jealously, furious and began standing.

Just then, the music for the next song started and Hinata and Lucas disappeared in the mist.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.

I've been really busy with exams and homework ince last year.

So dear readers,sorry for the long wait.

If u don't feel like R&R,then don't.

I understand.

Wad kind of authors make readers wait so long?

wishing u guys the best

xoxo

Chirstella


	10. Run Devil Run

"The very next song is performed by our own Pink Skull!"

The lights dimmed.

The curtains draped down the following scene.

The whole stage is black. Accept for the spotlight.

Ino is wearing a black short dress with those tutu like things at the bottom. With boots of course. She is also wearing a black sparkly cap.

Sakura had her hair dyed orange blond, with black streaks on a portion of her fringe. She is wearing a black blazer, inside is a graphic, with black leather skinnys and ankle boots. Only her eyes are the key to tell her that she is Sakura.

Hinata had her hair at shoulder is wearing a short dress with shoulder course,to match up with the outfit is a pair of ankle boots.

Tenten had her hair tied up in a high her fringe pinned outfit is almost like the same as Sakura's.

The spot light shine on the four girls. In rows of two, the music started on the cue.

[Sakura] _Ddok barohae neon joengmal bad boy_  
_Sarangbodan hogishimbbun_

Dancing,Ino continued.

[Ino] _Geu dongan nan neo ddaeme ggambbak_  
_Sogaseo neomeogangeoya_

[Hinata] _Neon jaemi eobseo maeneo eobseo_  
_Neon devil devil neon neon_

**Boys POV**

"Shikamaru,any idea what language are they singing?"Neji asked.

"I believe it's Korean."

"Never knew that the girls can be so linguistic."Sasuke replied.

"Hinata's hot...Never knew that she can sing like that..."Naruto mumbles.

Too bad Neji heard grew angry and clenches his fist.

"Then in that case,why do you dumped my cousin?"

[Tenten] _Ne haendeupon sumanheun namja_  
_Han geuljaman bakkun yeoja_

"Isn't it the same case with Tenten?"

"Why..?!You..."

"Guys stop!Just watch their performance...Can't you?"Shikamaru almost shouted.

[Hinata] _Nae kkoggaji yeokgyeoun perfume_  
_Nugu geonji seolmyeong haebwa_

[Sakura] _Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun_  
_Ggeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni_

[Tenten] _Ddwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol_

"Wow....Never knew that Tenten could rap so well..."

Just then,Tenten give a wink to the crowd went wild.

_You better run run run run run_  
[Ino] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
_You better run run run run run_

"Okay...Now I have a bad feeling about it."Shikamaru said.

"Don't you know what they mean?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...."

"Then tell us!"

"OkayOkay..."Shikamaru held up his hands as he 'surrendered'.

[Sakura] _Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey_

"Even if you grab hold of me, I'll ignore you, HEY"

[Tenten] De meotjin naega dweneun nal  
Gapajugesseo itjima

"Or you want me to translate for you after the whole song...?"

"After the whole song."Neji captivated by Tenten charismatic voice.

_You better run run run run run_

[Hinata] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
Run devil devil run run

[Sakura] _Nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit_  
_Dareun yeojal ggok heultobwa_

[Ino] _Na obseul ddaen neon super playboy_  
_Gogae ddeuro daedapaebwa_

[Sakura] _Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo_  
_Neon devil devil neon neon_

_You better run run run run run_

[Tenten] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae

_You better run run run run run_

[Ino] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey

[Sakura] _De meotjin naega dweneun nal_  
_Gapajugesseo itjima_

_You better run run run run run_

[Hinata] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo

Run devil devil run run

[Ino] Yae na gateunae eodido eobseo

_[Tenten] Janmeori geulyeoseo shilmang haesseo_  
_[Ino] Nan gyenedeul boda deo daedan hae_  
_[Tenten] Neo geureohke keoseo mwo dwellae_  
_[Hinata] Ggabulji mallaettji_  
_[Sakura] Neol saranghae jul ddae jal haretji_

_You better run run run run run_  
**[Sakura] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae**  
_You better run run run run run_ (Tenten: Run run run)  
**[Ino] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey**  
**[Hinata] De meotjin naega dweneun nal**  
**Gapajugesseo itjima**  
_You better run run run run run_ (Tenten: You better, run run run! )  
**[Sakura] E neolbeun sesang baneun namja**  
**Neo hana bbajyeobwattja**  
**[Tenten] Ggok naman bwajul meotjin namja**  
**Nan gidarillae honja**

With that,the song curtain started to drape down and the spotlight begin to dim.

"So what do the lyrics meant?"Sasuke asked.

"All I know that we are in deep shit this time."

* * *

I'm a super bad author.

I didnt updated for like ages....

The song used is: Run Devil Run-SNSD

The MV can be seen: If you guys want to watch the mv...Pls PM me.:D

The translated lyrics....

**_[JESSICA]_**  
**_Do it right, You're such a bad boy._**  
**_Only having curiosity, rather than love._**  
**_[YURI]_**  
**_Because of you, I've been fooled._**  
**_The entire time._**  
**_[YOONA]_**  
**_You're boring, you have no manners. _**  
**_You're a devil devil you are._**  
**_[TAEYEON]_**  
**_So many men that are in your phone._**  
**_Are girls with only one letter changed._**  
**_[TIFFANY]_**  
**_The perfume smell that disgusts me._**  
**_Tell me whose, whose it is._**  
**_[SOOYOUNG]_**  
**_You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back._**  
**_[HYOYEON]_**  
**_No matter how much you run, you're still in my hands._**

**_CHORUS:_**  
**_You better run, run, run, run, run._**  
**_[SUNNY]_**  
**_I can't stand seeing you, I'll kick you away._**  
**_You better run, run, run, run, run._**  
**_[SEOHYUN]_**  
**_Even if you grab hold of me, I'll ignore you, HEY_**  
**_[TAEYEON]_**  
**_On the day that I become a greater person._**  
**_I'll get my revenge, don't forget._**  
**_You better run run run run run._**  
**_[HYOYEON]_**  
**_You're caught red-handed, you provoked me._**  
**_Run devil devil run run._**

**_[SEOHYUN]_**  
**_Even when you're by my side._**  
**_You always look at other girls._**  
**_[TIFFANY]_**  
**_When I'm not there, you're a super playboy._**  
**_Lift your head, and answer me._**  
**_[YURI]_**  
**_You're boring, you have no manners._**  
**_You're a devil devil, you are._**

**_CHORUS:_**  
**_You better run, run, run, run, run._**  
**_[YOONA]_**  
**_I can't stand seeing you, I'll kick you away._**  
**_You better run, run, run, run, run._**  
**_[SUNNY]_**  
**_Even if you grab hold of me, I'll ignore you, HEY_**  
**_[JESSICA]_**  
**_On the day that I become a greater person._**  
**_I'll get my revenge, don't forget._**  
**_You better run run run run run._**  
**_[TIFFANY]_**  
**_You're caught red-handed, you provoked me._**  
**_Run devil devil run run._**  
**_[TAEYEON]_**  
**_You're boring, you have no manners._**  
**_Run devil devil run run._**

**_[SUNNY]_**  
**_You can find no one like me._**  
**_[HYOYEON]_**  
**_I'm disappointed that you tried to trick me._**  
**_[SUNNY]_**  
**_I am much better than all of them._**  
**_[HYOYEON]_**  
**_What'll you become if you keep acting like that?_**  
**_[TAEYEON] _**  
**_Told you not to fool around._**  
**_[SOOYOUNG]_**  
**_I told you to make the most of my love._**

**_CHORUS:_**  
**_You better run, run, run, run, run._**  
**_[YURI]_**  
**_I can't stand seeing you, I'll kick you away._**  
**_You better run, run, run, run, run. (Taeyeon: run run run)_**  
**_[SOOYOUNG]_**  
**_Even if you grab hold of me, I'll ignore you, HEY_**  
**_[SEOHYUN]_**  
**_On the day that I become a greater person._**  
**_I'll get my revenge, don't forget._**  
**_You better run run run run run. (Taeyeon: You beter, run run run!)_**  
**_[JESSICA]_**  
**_Half of the world are men. _**  
**_It doesn't matter if you're gone._**  
**_[TAEYEON]_**  
**_I'm going to wait for a guy._**  
**_Who will only look at me._**


End file.
